


The New Wolf in Town

by Oceanboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, Fluff, Hate to Love, High School, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanboi/pseuds/Oceanboi
Summary: Lance had a decent life, considering he was a omega werewolf in a human society. But that shouldn't be an issue because werewolves hardly ever come across each other, considering they are a very rare species.But one day a new boy transferred to his town, causing him problems he'd never imagined he'd have to go through.





	1. The New Wolf in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED S8 OF VOLTRON THEN DONT READ THIS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> @STREETARTISTKLANCE HAS PROOF ON THEIR INSTAGRAM OF KICK BEING CANON
> 
> WE DID IT BOIS

Lance McClain had a relatively normal highschool life so far.

But he had a secrect kept from everyone in his life, family and all.

He was a werewolf, and an omega at that.

He isn't quite sure how he came to be one, he just remembers being attack when he was young, and a lot of pain. And eventually he started to randomly transform into his wolf form. It was quite troublesome at first, for he couldn't control this new form of him that easily at first. But eventually he figured out how to willingly use it.

The omega part was a bit harder, he didn't anyone tell him he was one, its was just like, instinct to him. 

The same goes for other information that he knew about his new self, it just felt natural to already know it, like he knew it since he was born.

Anyways, his life wasn't all too bad, he hd good friends, decent grades and a loving family. School isn't that bad either, they don't have school on fridays, but this monday they do have a literature project due, but meh, he'll just do it the night before as usual.

It was a friday morning, and Lance was about to go on his daily run in the forest near his small town. It's very convient as it helps him release his wolf form and not feel so constricted with himself.

He was eating his cereal when he got a text from Hunk

 **TheMasterCooker** : Hey, wanna hang today?

 **FlirtyBlue** : Can't, I have hw ://

 **TheMasterCooker** : Lance, I know you well      enough to know you're just going to play video games

 **FlirtyBlue** : okay maybe,,, But idk man, i just kind of want to relax and take a long bath :">

 **TheMasterCooker:** Ok fine, but we are hanging out tomorrow afternoon, I'll meet you at your house at noon.

 **FlirtyBlue** : Bring some treats!

 

Lance puts down his phone and finishes up breakfeast, eagerly putting it in the dishwasher and grabbing his jacket before heading out.

The woods are only like a 4 minutes walk away, which Lance loved. Once he got to the entrance, he took off his coat and hung it on a near by tree, which was kind of unnecessary, since when he transform his clothes just kind of disappear.

Lance looked up at the sky, clouds were starting to come in so he probably shouldn't stay for long. He walked into the forest until he was sure no one could really see him. 

"Finally-" Lance sighed and quickly transformed to his other form. 

He was a medium brown wolf with a darker brown marking at the tip of his ears, nothing too special. He wasn't the largest wolf either, just a decent size.

He stretched down, getting use the new form. Lance came back up, looking around and started running

Lance usually just hikes or hunts prey around the mountain, he was jogging around when he notice a rabbit out by the stream. Lance instantly bolted after it, giving in to his instincts. The rabbit of course saw Lance coming, and started running.

Lance zizzagged the rabbit, desperately trying to catch up with it. The rabbit ran knto a clearing, with Lance close behind, when suddenly saw the rabbit being scooped by a dark blur. 

Lance stopped dead in his tracks, skirting i to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Lance said internally. He slowly walked into the clearing, he saw the black blur more clearly, above his stolen prey.

Lance was suddenly hit with a wave of a certain smell, it smelt like pines, and caramel.

It was so..... _sweet_...

Lance unconsciously walked slowly to the black figure, which Lance deciphered to be another-  _wolf? How did another wolf smell so swee-_ No wait- this is another wolf- it could be dangerous to people here, it doesn't seem like a natural wolf though-

Lance gave a small growl form behind the wolf, who guickly turned around form eating it's rabbit, looking at Lance with fierce eyes.

Lance knew it instantly.

This was definitely another werewolf.


	2. Who the Hell are You?

Lance looked at the black wolf, it wasn't exactly black, more like a dark grey. The wild thing was silent towards him, but had purplish-greyish eyes with the look that can kill. This wolf basically had a mane on its head leading down its back, which helped with his already large size.

Lance wasn't gonna lie,

He was intimidated, terrified even.

Though Lance didn't stop growling, he didn't know who this guy was! He could hurt one of the townspeople.

Lance couldn't trust this guy- he just couldn't.

With one quick leap, he lunged at the larger wolf, which probably wasn't the brightest idea to be honest, but Lance was determined.

The larger wolf didn't have that much time to react, and was pummled by Lance. Lance took his shot and nipped at the dark wolf to intimidate it, maybe he would run off if he knew Lance would actually fight him!

That of course, did not work.

It was obvious to the dark wolf that Lance was an Omega.

And he was going to use that against him.

The dark wolf put his hind feet against Lance's stomach, and he pushed as hard as he can, causing Lance to fly off. The dark wolf quickly gathers his balance, and goes to pin Lance down. 

Lance can't get the heavier wolf off of him, no matter how hard he tried. He squirmed and nipped, yet the bigger wolf wasn't bulging. 

The darker wolf was getting irritated by now, and released a deep growl.

Lance suddenly felt the impulse to obey, but to what? What the hell was happening? Who the hell is this guy? The clouds by now were dark grey and in massive bundles, making the sky look like marshmallows, but covered in ash. 

The dark wolf saw his command work, and let up some weight from Lance, making it easier for him to breath. Lance whimpered, unsure of what to do exactly. He looked into the eyes of the wolf, he was scared, would this wolf hurt him?

Lance couldn't allow this to happen.

he has to get away.

As fast as he could, he turned himself around to his paws under the wolf, and use dhis remaining strength to push foward. The darker wolf was caught off gaurd, watching the brown wolf bolt away. The mysterious wolf ran after the brown wolf.

_what does he think he's doing?_ The dark wolf thought while chasing after the brown wolf

_That idiot is running towards the town!_ The new wolf bared his teeth as he pursued faster.

Lance ran as fast as he could, what else coukd he do? He knew he couldn't defeat that wolf, and he feels funny around him. He hates it. 

But he knows he can outrun this beast either.

Thus why he is runing towards the town.

Lance knows majorty of the town like the back of his hand, and knoes how to hide in it, that stupid wolf wouldn't dare to cross into the town.

He saw his coat hanging on the tree up ahead, and when he got near he tried to bite it to grab a hold of it, that mission failed though, kind of. 

Even though he missed his jacket, Lance kept running towards the town, going behind one of the houses. He wanted to see first if the wolf was still chasing him.

But he wasn't, instead, Lance spotted him in the forest,

by his coat...

_fuck_ Lance sighed in disappointment.

That wolf could easily use that coat to track him down, god why did he try to grab it. 

Lance then continued to internally slap himself.

_*drip*_

 Lance felt a quick drip fall onto his head.

_*drop- drip*_

Lance looked up to the sky, the clouds were a dark shade of grey now, and they were starting to pour too.

He was right, the rain started coming down, drenching Lance.

_wait- the wolf!_  

Lance turned his head towards the wolf, but he was already gone,

And so was the jacket.

Praying that the jacket got drenched anf hopefully covered his scent, Lance rushed home.

Maybe he shouldn't go to the forest forawhile..

 


	3. Questions

Keith walks into his house, drenched by the rain, and with a coat in his hand.

"What the was that wolf thinking?" He said to himself as he was walking to his bedroom.

"Keith, is that you?" 

Shiro was in the kitchen cooking dinner, he wasn't bad, but definitely not the best.

"Yea, don't worry, im gonna head upstairs and unpack some more-" 

Keith was interrupted with Adam's screaming in the kitchen.

"SHIRO YOU FORGOT THE PIE IN THE OVEN-"

This was quickly followed with some loud banging of pots and pans, and more screaming.

Keith ignored their lil mess, knowing Adam will take of it.

He entered his room, placing the coat down on his bed, sat down at his desk chair smd turned on his lamp. He turned to the jacket on the bed.

Did it belong to that wolf in the forest who attacked him? He did try to grab it...

That damn wolf, God what was he trying to do? Wasn't he an omega? Why did he attack him? 

Keith had so many questions, but most important,

There's a werewolf in this town?

<><><><><><><><><><>

 Lance slammed the front door behind him, sprinting towards his room.

"Lance! Dinner will be ready!" 

"Got it momma! I'll be down, just gonna take a shower." Lance got to his room and lock his door, panting heavily.

"Jesus Christ.." He was having trouble of what he just saw.

_another were_ _wolf..._

_shit..._

Lance was by now panicking he has never seen another werewolf, and now there was one in his town.

And it had his jacket.

 


	4. Weird Dream

Lance went to bed that night full of anxiety, he managed to sleep but it wasn't as peaceful as he wished it to be.

Before going to bed, he made sure to text Hunk and tell him he shouldn't come over tomorrow, saying he was grounded. Of course he knew Hunk would have questions later but he couldn't handle that right now.

Laying in bed felt the worse that night, he felt vulnerable, like any moment the wolf could come through his window, hunting him.

But when he dreamed, it said so otherwise. He dreamt of the wolf, but it was...different.

Lance was on his stomach, unable to turn around, he felt hot. Very hot, like aything he would touch would burn to ashes. He heard the wolf, coming towards him, and transforming into their human form. All he heard was the persons growl, like they were commands for him. Only him. He was so glad they were for only him.

The wolf loomed over him, until Lance felt a sharp pang on his neck- but god did it also feel  _so good._

Lance hissed in pain and pleasure, whimpering under the werewolf.

 _More, give me more-_  

Lance woke up to loud banging on his door.

"¡LANCE! ¡DESIERTA, EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO!" 

It was Veronica, who was rushing around the house to get ready for work.

"MAMÁ WANTS YOU DOWNSTAIRS!"

Lance was thankful he had locked his door last night. He was burning, looking miserable and messy. He looked down to realize he had a boner, what the fuck happened in his dream? 

He got up from bed wearily, feeling like he could lose all his strength in a second.

"Coming!..."

He heard Veronica finally go downstairs, he can now get into the shower without her seeing him. He rushed to grab new clothes and a towel and rushed the to the bathroom.

He got into the cold shower, jacking off to get his boner to disappear. Was he in heat? What kind of fucking heat was this? He felt like the sun, is he going to die? 

Lance hissed, pumping his dick with his hand, increasing the speed. He hissed in pleasure, and was about to reach his climax when he saw images of the wolf in his mind, and then his dream came to mind too.

His dick twitched, and got harder.

" _what the fuck?-_ "

Lance didn't know wether to stop or not, but damn it if this is what gets the job done so be it.

He went faster, until letting a small moan from cumming, eventually causing his dick to deflate. He panted in satisfaction, watching the water fall off his body, and his seed steadily flowing out.

His mind went back to the wolf, that huge wolf, the wolf which he fought, the wolf who growled at him, the wolf who stole h- wait a damn minute.

He growled at him-

Did that bastard start his heat? It would explain why he felt the need to obey, and his sudden dreams about him.

Lance stared in anger at the shower floor- that damn wolf, next time he saw him he'll tell him off for sure. He swear- 

Lance was interrupted by feeling his dick twitch, and looked at his crotch to see he had gotten hard again, probably by his weird dream.

Lance cursed and sighed, wrapping his hand around his length.

Today was going to be a hard day, wasn't it?


	5. From a Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey S8 spoilers in the next line <3
> 
> So Klance is Canon if y'all didn't know,  
> @streetartistklance on instagram has proof of it, we did it bois  
> klance IS canon KING

Lance rushed downstairs after his cold shower and getting ready for the day, he still felt like he was gonna melt, and it was horrible. So he tried to act normal when he got downstairs.

¿Sí Mamá?

Lance's mom was a gentle but stern woman, and was bot to be taken lightly, but she was a loving mother, and Lance was definitely a momma's boy.

"We are going to the store today."

"We?" 

" _Yes, We._ I'm going to need help with bringing groceries home."

 _well, this could help me get an excuse to get Hunk to not come over.._  

Lance pondered a thought for a quick second before deciding to go.

"Of course, mamá!-"  Lance went to the stove to get the pancakes his mom prepared, it had a home smell to them, Lance's favorite food from mamá.

Lance sat at the table while grabbing some syrup.

"When are we leaving?"

"At around noon, so be ready!"

Lance lookes to the clock, it was only 9:23 am, so he had some time to figure out this heat.....hopefully.

He scrambled down breakfast and rushed upstairs, to try and figure this heat out. He tried getting ice packs, and fans, and even took a cold bath- but he was still burning.

Maybe he shouldn't go with mamá to the store, she would become very obvious of his heat, and start asking questions. 

_what do I do what do i do-_

"Fuck it, I'll just- wear a hoodie or something-"

_no even that would be too obvious..._

Lance looked outside his window, seeing the large forest close by him, the pines and the clouds.

Maybe a run?

No, he can't do that. The wolf is still out there, and who knows wat he'll do...

but jesus this heat was horrible, he was beginning to not even able to stand.

but maybe the wolf could give him information..

Lance looked at the time, 10:30.

He looked outside his window again.

"one lil run couldn't hurt?

<><><><><><><><><><>

The forest has been interesting by far, and he's glad they moved somewhere close to it. It feels fresh, like a new home.

He's spent the last few hours exploring it, every stream, rock, plant. It's relaxing to roam free again.

He doesn't hunt this time, rather he expands deeper into the forest, concentrating more on the forest part instead of hunting.

At stops at a lil stream to grab some water when he notices a brown blur zoom across the distance in front of him

_the hell?_

Keith takes a final lap of water before getting  up and chase the brown blur.

_A deer?_

He hasn't seen one here yet, but most deer he's seen dont travel alone.

He catches up to the brown blur fairly quickly, seeing it was his wolf friend from yesterday.

He follows them till they stop at a stream, he noticed how weak the wolf felt from a distance, and how he looked like he was about to collapse, which he did.

_Woah-_

Keith creeps closer to the brown wolf, but is quickly hit with a strong scent, so sweet and claming- an omega's scent.

His was so powerful, Keith felt like he was going to lose control-

_Jesus- is this guy going though heat?_

Keith kept crawling close, attracted to the omega's sweet scent. It made Keith want to protect him- to help him- Jesus what was happening- he need to stop, this isn't him.

Keith takes a few steps back, before giving a bark towards the brown wolf, whom quickly reacted and stood up instantly in a panic.

He swung around, look at the black wolf in anger, and confusion, but also terrified.

He sat down though, as though he was showing an example. Keith didn't want to scare him off, do he sat down too.

But what what he didn't expect was for the wolf to get up again, and go behind a thick tree. Keith still remained seated, knowing he could take down the wolf if they tried anything.

But he heard the wolf transform.

"Stay where you are...  _please."_

It sounded like he was panting, in pain. Like he was going to pass out at any moment.

"I-I just want to talk."

 

 

 


	6. Help

_jesus christ what am I doing.._

"I-I need your help."

Lance was on the ground leaning against the tree, there's no way he can stand any longer, coming out here was an mistake.

"Please transform back- I won't look if you don't look at me."

It was silent for a moment, before he heard the dark wolf turn human.

"What's wrong?"

He sounded young, his age almost, but definitely mature, not like some of the annoying guys at his school.

_jesus, that was the voice that sent me into heat?_

Lance smiled, trying not to pass out.

 _No-lance focus we are here on a_ mission

"What is wrong with me. I-I know I'm going through heat, but I've never experience this before."

Lance was blushing behind the tree, wanting to die from embarrassment. He was letting this information put to some random stranger.

"Look- You're an Alpha, right? D-do you know anything about this? Anything I could  _do_ about this?"

Keith stared ahead at the tree, not knowing what to exactly say. He just met this guy yesterday and he was spilling all this tea to him.

"Also please step back like 15 paces, your scent is too strong for me."

Keith obliged and back away from the tree, getting a good distance, which still wasn't enough, but any farther and he wouldn't be able to hear the guy.

"When did this start happening?" Keith asked, staring sternly at the tree.

Lance was silent, does he tell him he thinks it was because he growled a command at him?

Wait a minute

_This is all this bastards fault-_

_Why should I be embarrased?_

"Yesterday, as soon as you fucking  _growled_ at me-" Keith could hear his irritation and emphasis on the word growl.

Okay that may have been his bad. Keith was embarrassed and ashamed, but he had a good reason.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"W-well! You attacked me and wouldn't stop! I had to do  _something!_ "

"OF COURSE I ATTACKED YOU!! YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!"

"SO? YOU ARE TOO!"

"YEA BUT I KNOW I WOULDN'T HURT PEOPLE, HOW DID I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T AS WELL?"

"I - That's a fair point..." Keith had to admit, he did barge onto this omega's territory.

"And the fact you growled at me! You did this to me! And now I feel constantly hot and horny- HOW DO I HELP THIS??"

 _what did i do..._ Keith was starting to regret coming here today.

But he did cause this, and Shiro always taught him to take care of his mistakes.

"A-are you sure you want a real answer?.." 

Keith did understand the situation, and knew this was going to be hard for the other wolf.

"Dude, just say it- it can't be worse than what im fucking going through."

"Y-you have to mate, like mate with another werewolf."

and at that time, you could hear a faint screaming in the distance.

<><><><><><><><><><>

"I HAVE TO WHAT??"

Hearing this response freaked Lance out- how tf was he supposed to take this? This guy just casually says he has to have sex with another werewolf!

Keith could tell the dude behind the tree was rustling around, panicking in everyform.

"WHY ANOTHER WEREWOLF? WHY NOT AN HUMAN BEING? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN??"

Keith was getting irritated by guys whining and endless questions.

"Could you  _shut up_ so I could  _explain?"_

"NO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS AFFECTS ME?? MY SOCIAL LIFE IS GOIN. TO BE RUINED BY THIS MOST LIKELY!"

"I will leave right now if you don't shut up-"

"No! Please! I'll be quiet"

Keith sighs in relief, finally having his attention, he starts to explain.

"Okay first off- I'm sorry about that growl thing- that was really shitty of me to do.."

"better be.." Lance mumbles underneath his breath.

"But, now you will have to find someone to mate with, this is an true heat-"

"An true heat? Then what the fuck were the previous heats?" Lance sounded concerned, really concerned.

"Those were natural heats that could've been satisfied by any human or werewolf, but-"

Keith looked down in shame at the ground.

"I-I think because I growled at you, I may have started your true heat.."

Lance was silent, trying to take this all in. What is he going to do? If he has these every month, everyone will catch on- he'll be discovered.

"W-what's gonna happen to me?.."

"You will only be satisfied by mating with an werewolf, and these heats will get progressively worse and worse as they comw until you do mate.."

"What can I do to stop this?"

"Well, starters you could find someone and bond with them, that'll reduce the heats intensity. But speaking of bonds, your pheromones are put of control dude- I can hardly breathe over here."

" _W-WHAT?"_

"You're going to attract other werewolves here eventually- so you better find a bond soon."

"Why attract werewolves? What will happen when they get here?"

"Fight for you obviously, mating with another werewolf is so rare, and valuable- and with out reduced population finding an omega in true heat is like finding diamond's to us Alpha's."

"W-why aren't you trying to mate with me?"

"Trust me, I'm barely standing over here- it's taking everything within me not to lose myself-"

Lance was taking this all in fairly well- but he still didn't want to believe it. He can heard the other boy panting, and he was too- it was increasingly getting hot by the minute.

He had to do something.

"H-hey.."

"Yea?"

"If one bonda with another- do they have to stick with eachother?"

"No... "

"And the omega  wouldn't have to deal with these heats?"

"From what I know, it wouldn't be as intense and they'll be bearable, almost close to a "normal" heat.."

 _from what he knows?_ Lance was seeing out all his options.

If he did do this, they could just go on and do their seperate ways, and he love a human.

Plus he owns him this. He did this to him.

Lance takes a deep breath, and sighs

"What if we bonded?"


	7. No Way.

"What if we bonded?"

_what._

Did Keith hear that right?.. No, he couldn't have heard that right.

"Excuse me?"

They boy behind the tree spoke again, sounding more desperate, but with embarrassment as well.

"What if we bonded?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Well for ONE, You're in fucking heat! You could only be thinking about sex for all I know- amd most importantly: I JUST MET YOU!"

"REALLY? FUNNY!! LIKE YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME, ASSHOLE! And I'm only _partially_ thinking aout sex! Plus doesn't bonding only require like-  quality time or some shit?"

"you are one dumb omega-"

" _I'm_ dumb? At least I didn't send a random stranger into heat!"

"I'm calling you dumb because you obviously don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT YOU EXPLAIN IT?"

"FINE! I WILL!"

"FINE!"

Their fight dialed down, but Keith was still having trouble finding his words for all of this.

"What you are asking from me- You are aksing me to mark and mate with you-"

Keith was cringing at each of his words, trying to fight the urge to find the nearest branch and stab himself.

"W-wait mate?"

"Yes, mate!"

"I thought that got rid if the heat-"

"It does, kind of. But to bond you still need to mate- and be marked."

"Marked?"

Keith had enough, he wanted to get out of this situation. He was going to die from embarrassment.

"Look- I don't want to bond with you. You're delusional right now. Get home and just try to relax and fight it for now."

"No way, you gotta help me on this."

"What?"

"Okay- just- can we meet up again? Like- i don't know- in a week?"

Keith looked at the tall and wide tree the boy hid behind, trying to find out what kind of face matched that voice. 

"...sure."

"Great. We'll talk then, now please leave-"

Keith didn't need to be asked twice, this guy's smell was overwhelming, he started to feel weary.

Lance heard him transform, and his paws running against the forest floor, growong distant. He stayed behind the tree for a little bit, panting and leaning against the rough bark. He felt weird below his waist, aroused even.

 _fuck you, biology_ Lance put his hand to forehead and sighed.

After a hot minute, he got up clumsily and tranformed, and ran home.

_okay lance, just gotta make it through this week- and you can get some help._

He got to the back if his house and tranformed. He looked up at the house, seeing his window.

_Best if I didn't go in that way- I'd probably fall in my state._

Lance went around to the front door, hearing mamá in the kicthen.

"Lance?"

"Yea- I'm here."

Lance was trying to get upstairs to his bedroom to take care of himself.

"Hold on a minute."

Lance froze to turn around to his mamá at the bottom of the stairs

"Where were you?" She looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

"I-uh- was with Hunk?

Mamá stared at lance with suspicion and doubt, like she was staring into his soul.

_oh god this is it- shes gonna find out- imdeadimdeadimdeadimdead_

_"_ Ok." 

The old sweet woman walked off back into the kitchen as if nothing happened.

_holy hell i survived?_

Lance wasn't about to question it, he got up stairs to his room, and got ready to go shopping.

 

 

 


	8. Other Solutions?

Lance walked into the door wearily, he had just come back from shopping, which was a hot mess-  _literally_

Lance basically dragged himself through the store, panting and feeling like he was on fire. People kept staring at him too, which wasn't helping the situation.

_this is humiliating- grr stop staring!!_

He tried really hard to keep his heat a secrect too, but of course mamá noticed, asking if he was okay. Lance avoided the question saying it was hot in the store. From there he tried to avoid mamá through out the store until checkout.

When Lance got home he paced towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna go to bed early, I'm  _really_ tired.."

Lance tried to this sentence off by giving on a fake yawn, and continued to go upstairs, closing his bedroom door behind him.

Lance rushed to take off his coat and shirt.

 _why does everything have to be so_ _damn hot_ Lance thought while taking off his pants to slip into some shorts. 

Lance felt a bit better after changing, but it didn't help that much. He stared at his room, which was dark but dimly lit by the moon's light from his window. He looked around till he noticed his bed.

_what if i?_

Lance looked down to look at himself- maybe masturbation could help? 

_i mean- I apparently want to have sex- well my body does at least?_

He moved to lay down on his back, pulling down the short he just put on. He looked at his length. It was throbbing, but not exactly erect.

_shit-_

Lance grabbed his dick, immediately feeling so much relief.

"Mm-" He quickly covered his mouth with his left hand, being careful not to moan outloud. He left his hand there for a minute, getting use to this new feeling. It has never felt this good before, but jesus christ did he love it.

Lance finally started to move his hand up and down slowly, moaning into his mouth.

 _f-fuck, it feels so good.._ Lanced huffed as he fastened the pace of his speed, his is cock began to become more erect with each pump of his hand.

Lance could feel his climax coming on soon, but he wasn't quite there yet. He panted into his hand, and was becoming a bit dizzy. 

He struggled to stay quiet, and his moans were starting to come out of his hand.

 "Hah- f-fuuck Mmng" Lance turned his body over, his chest facing the bed, burying his head into his pillow. His hands sliding up and down his length.

"Hnng- ah- yes.." Lance reached his climax, giving a last few pumps of his throbbing cock. White liquid spewed out steadily out of him, staining his bed. Lance moan into his pillow as he bucked his hips foward into the bed.

"F-fuck"

He turned to lay on his side, looking at his length to see it still cumming. It wasn't throbbing as much as before, and he was feeling better too.

 _Maybe I can just keep doing this..._ He huffed as he grabbed some tissues to clean himself off. 

After getting clean, Lance took a quick shower and jumped into bed. He knew what he was going to do all day tomorrow, which he did.

 Sunday was an conflicting day for Lance, it was endless jerking off for him, which fet great but he also hated it. But he knew he couldn't complain that much if this helped with his heat. 

He knew he didn't have to worry about his family barging in, he locked the door and he could just say he was having "me time" and wanted to be left alone. 

Masturbating seemed to be helping a lot though, he wasn't burning like hell as he was before, and he didn't feel as horny either. His dick swelled down too, he could say he almost felt like himself again.

Bur he couldn't.

Because he knew he would have to start doing this a lot, and that's going yo get irritating for him, he'd had to at least spend an hour after school doing this so he doesn't seem sick or in heat. Oh well, what can he do? 

The sudden thought of the conversation with the wolf came back. 

Bonding.

That could work, but he needed another werewolf- an  _Alpha_ werewolf. 

Didn't that guy say werewolves were gonna start coming to  _him?_  

No- he can't have that. That would be horroble for the people here- they would find out about him- his family would find out about him. Lance began to panic, he didn't want that- he can't have that. He needed to bond with someone who already lives here- and that werewolf dude in the woods was his only option.

 _I have to_ bond _with him._

He's supposed to meet with him next week, maybe they could talk something out? A deal? 

Lance looked at the clock- it was already 5:30 pm. 

 _What a wasted day._ Lance sighed. He continued though, he couldn't stop now though, he didn't want to seem delusional at school tomorrow.


	9. Hard Day

Lance woke up to his alarm, beeping loud in his ear. He stayed still, taking in what today was probably going to be like.

"Okay, guess I'm doing this" he cursed while slamming him alarm off.

His heat wasn't as half as bad as it was yesterday, maybe he could withstand this week! He walked out to the bathroom and did his daily routine- getting ready for the day.

<><><><><><><><><>

Keith woke up to Shiro calling his name downstairs.

"KEITH GET UP AND GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE"

Keith groaned, pulling himself out of bed. Putting on black jeans and a red shirt, and his black jacket. 

He looked over at the green jacket on his desk chair. 

"I....should probably do something with that soon."

Keith then remembered the brown wolf saying to meet him soon- maybe he could return it then?

Sighing, he walked quickly downstairs to grab some breakfeast and rush out the door with Shiro and Adam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter! Just started school but i know what i wanna do with this fanfic uwu it's just time is scarce lmao


	10. Why are you here?

Lance had to go to school without his shirt- which he wasn't happy about. He really missed his green jacket.

He walked to school- trying to avoid close interactions with his family. He did not want them to realize what state he was in. After about a 15 minute walk he finally arrived at the doors, seeing Pidge and Hunk

"Hey guys!"

Hunk turned around and saw Lance- immediately seeing something was wrong.

"Are you okay? You seem red.." 

"Oh! Yea- I just walked here really fast since I didn't want to be late." Lance gave a nervous chuckle after that sentence. Hunk luckily believed that statement.

Pidge spoke up "I'm gonna head in and unpack, cya guys arund lunch.

They watched Pidge head in- and Hunk turned to Lance.

"Can we try hanging again this weekend?

"Yea- sorry about that.."

"It's okay- we should head in before the bell. Also where's your jakcet?"

"Don't ask." Lance walked ahead into the school, Hunk following close beind.

After unpacking his bag and gathering his math books, he headed to math. He already had anough tardys for that class and if he got another Ms. Allura was going to kill him.

He quickly got into the classroom and got to his seat. He didn't have this class with Hunk or Pidge so he usually sat in the back row, bored. He knew the math, he was just lazy and unmotivated. Slowly kids started coming in, taking their seats. Finally the bell rang and Ms. Allura walked in.

"Good morning! I hope you had a good weekend everyone. Please get out your notes from last week lesson as I set up the board."

10 minutes into the lesson- Lance started to feel weird.

_nononono not now-_

He was feeling hotter by the second- he can't be at school for this. Should he raise his hand and just walk home? Say he feel sick?

He felt horrible- it was like another force was influencing this. The air started to get thicker and it was smelling weird suddenly- was nobody else smelling it?

Sudden the classroom door open- and a wave hit Lance. It was so strong.

_the fuck- it smells like that wo-_

A black haired boy walked in- wearing a kind of emo outfit. But he looked cute- wait was that a mullet?

Allura gasped and excitedly walked over to the boy. 

"Oh everyone! I almost had forgotten- We have a new student! Meet Keith!"

Keith suddenly smelt the air- realising the scent. Instantly his eyes locked on to Lance's in worry.

He looked sorry- and guilty, as if he was internally saying "im so sorry.."

It was getting hard for Lance to breathe, so he shot up his hand.

"CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM?"

Allura was surprised at the sudden claim, 

"Yes Lance, come back soon."

She turned to Keith.

"You can take the chair next to Lance, you will need your notes and textbook for today."

Keith felt welcomed with Allura's friendly smile, and walked over to the desk. Lance was already walking towards the door.

They passed eachother- eyes locking one more time.

 _i am sorry..._ Keith thought. He could see the worried and scared look on the boy's face.

Once Lance got out in the hallway- He ran to his locker- shoving stuff into it and ran out the school, racing for home.

 He felt like crying- he didn't want this.

why is he here?

why him? 

 


	11. UPDATE

Okay I keep seeing people asking if the story is over- it is not! 💞 I still have a lot I want to write- I just accidentally put 10/10 chapters :"3


	12. Fight

Keith looked at the desk beside him.

this isn't what I wanted..

Mrs. Allura was teaching upfront by the board, writing multiple math equations for the studets to try on their own.

Keith picked up his pencil, trying to solve the ones he just saw, but his mind couldn't concentrate.

Mrs. Allura said his name was Lance I believe...

he looked cute too, but so scared

keith groaned in frustration, maybe a lil too loud, because Mrs. Allura obviously noticed.

"Keith? Do you need help with a problem?"

"Oh uh, no I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay, just raise your hand if you need anything!"

Keith looked back down at his paper thinking about what he had done. He really wished he wasn't in this situation.

Eventually math ended, and keith went on with his day. He just went out for lunch, and tried to focus in class.

The next few days went like this for Keith. He should probably not go out for lunch as much.

Until Friday came.

He was about to walk out ofthe school doors when he over heard someone's conversation.

"Lance still hasn't responded to your texts?"

Keith froze and turned around to look for the people saying Lance's name.

"No.. I hope he's okay." The one who said that was a big Samoan dude, he looked sweet, next to him was a rather smaller person with sandy brown hair and glasses, who spoke next.

"He's probably just sick or somethin', Don't worry, Hunk."

Keith wanted to go over and ask more about Lance, but he probably shouldn't get involved with Lance any longer. He doesn't want to stress him out. He left the building to lunch, and continued his day.

The weekend came and Keith woke up in his bed, smelling Adam's cooking downstairs.

_finally something good is happening_

He got dressed and headed down, being greeted by Shiro.

"Good morning, food should be ready soon so grab a plate."

"Good morning, Keith" 

"Morning Adam"

"Are you going to go anywhere today?"

"No, just probably going to be relaxing all day."

"Okay, well Shiro and I are heading out soon, and will be gone for a few days. We'll leave some money for you."

"Where you guys going now?"

Shiro spoke up "Not far, just a state down for some business stuff, we should be back by this Thursday."

Adam shuffled some eggs onto Keith's plate and put some toast and sausage on as well.

"Jam or butter?"

"Butter please."

Their morning continued peacefully, which Keith enjoyed. He loved these kind of mornings.

Eventually Shiro and Adam left, saying goodbye to Keith, whom was watching Netflix.

"Stay safe! And don't order pizza everynight! Make actual dinner!"

"I'll try!" Keith smiled.

The door clicked after they left.

 _okay.. We'll wait 30 minutes then I'll leave_.

30 minutes passed, and by now Keith was ready. He put on his shoes and walked out, heading to the forest.

He's been checking the forest a lot lately. With Lance's heat he's worried other Alphas have beem traveling down to find him. If they were,

_they'd definitely be here_

Keith reached the edge of the forest, walking in with high alert. When he was deep in the forest and finally transformed. His massive paws stomped the ground, running along the forest floor path. 

For a few hours he explored the forest, checking for any new scents, and trying to find new places. It was hard for him, he could easily smell Lance's scent from afar, as well his old scent in the forest.

_it's ben awhile since he came here huh?_

_wait, if I can smell Lance-_  

Keith started to book it, following his scent.

_god i'm such a fucking idiot- why didn't I check there first!_

He could sense the scent was getting stronger. He showed up to a lil two story house. Where at the top window he saw him,

_Lance.._

He looked a bit better-maybe his heat was dying off.

Keith backed into the trees a bit more, not wanting to be seen.

He smelt it then and there though, someone else was here. 

It was too late though.

Keith was jumped by a white wolf, he was big too, but not much bigger than Keith.

They tramples in the small clearing in front of Lance's window, who immediately saw them.

Keith was underneath, being nipped at from the white wolf, who was growling and snapping. Keith took his hind legs and put them against the white wolf's stomach, pushing as hard as he can. The wolf stumbled off, allowing Keith time to stand up and get into a proper stance.

The wolf was a good distance apart from him, he looked up at Lance, seeing him crying and yelling something to him, faintly hearing the word "run". Keith looked back at the white wolf, growling at him more than ever.

_i have to protect him.._

_i have to protect Lance,_

_i have to protect my omega._

Keith charged at the wolf, snarling. The both hit eachother, Keith biting into his shoulder, making the wolf yelp. Keith could feel fangs on his leg, feeling skin break. He let go, ducking underneath the wolf and rising, knocking him off his feet. He quickly got on top, biting on the top of the neck. The wolf snarled, trying to attack Keith but couldn't reach. Keith lost his grip when the wolf started batting at him with his hind legs, sliding away from him, the wolf got up and started running to the forest.

Keith stood there, catching his breath. He could feel his scratches sting, and his bite marks bleed. His paw was throbbing.

He looked back at Lance, who was still crying. 

_im sorry.._

Keith bolted to catch up with the white wolf, disappearing into the forest.

 

 

 

 


	13. Stupid

Lance watched in horror as the new kid fought the other wolf. He was watching from his window, seeing the black wolf being bitten and the white wolf's white fur turn into red.

_what the fuck are you doing!?_

He felt tears stream down his face, and his voice starting to raise, screaming for the black wolf to run away.

_what is he doing- he's going to catch attention- even worse he's going to get himself killed._

He saw him pin the white wolf- causing him pain and to yelp. He saw the white wolf escape to the forest. 

He saw Keith look back at him, locking eyes.

_please run away, you've already won here..._

Lance found himself yelling one more thing before Keith took off to chase the white wolf.

_do i go after him? no.. That will ruin the point of his fight_

Lance sat his bed- trying to stop crying.

_that stupid wolf- he'd better come back so i can help him._

Mamá wouldn't be home for few hours more- She had work and Sis ia prob out with friends.

Lance sat on his bed, waiting foe the wolf to come back.

<><><><><><><><><><>

About 20 minutes had passed, Lance fell was about to fall asleep when he smelled Keith's scent.

He shot up, looking outside the window.

He saw a black wolf, looking more tattered than before, walking out from the forest, sitting down out of exhaustion.

Lance ran downstairs, out the backdoor to the back. He stopped when he saw the black wolf, he was a bit intimidating for his size.

Lance slowly walked up.

"Are you okay?"

The wolf looked up at Lance, whining.

"I-it's Keith, right? The one from school? You're Keith?"

The wolf stood up, making Lance flinch.

Lance caught sight of Keith's wounds, his paw, his scratches, everything.

"Can you transform bacm into human for me? It'll be easier to carry you into my house- please."

Keith gave a small growl, making Lance's expression go negative.

"I promise no one his here! And you are no state to walk back home! Please let me help you, you saved me!"

Keith examined Lance's face, it seemed sincere, and honest.

"Please, let me help you.." Lance was about to cry, until he heard Keith transform back. 

Lance rushed over to catch him before he hit the ground, putting one arm around him and leading him into the house.

After what seemed like a long journy, Lance set Keith onto his bed, only to then run to his bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

He grabbed his desk chair and sat it by the bed, sitting next to Keith.

"Let me look at your hand."

Keith obliged, raising it, letting Lance's soft hands hold it.

Lance could see the wound, it wasn't that deep anough for stitches but it needed attention. 

While tending to Keith's wounds, one by one, Lance finallyvhad the courage to break the silence.

"Thank you.... I don't know what I would have done with that wolf..."

Keith looked up at the ceiling, trying to not focus on the pain.

"Yea, you're welcome."

"..."

"..."

 _damn it the silence is back again_ Lance thought.

"Is your heat finished?"

Lance looked in surprise, blushing.

"N-not yet, i feel it dying down though."

"Does me being here stress you out?"

"No- you're scent isn't affecting me as much as it used to, it feels rather nice actually-"

Lance didn't cut himself on time.

_wHY DID I SAY THAT?!_

Lance heard Keith laugh a bit, catching his attention immediately.

it felt, good, to see him laugh after what happened.

"That's good to hear." Keith continued, which was followed with a hiss of pain.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll be more careful."

<><><><><><><><><><>

After awhile of bandages and treating cuts, Keith was in a way better condition. He was sitting in Lances bed, while Lance was downstairs getting some food.

He looked around the room, it had a dark blue wallpaper, a desk with a lamp and some papers on it, and a shelf of other things, it was kind of tidy but it could use some cleaning.

Lance came upstairs with a plate of some fruit and left over chicken they had. Not the best meal but Lance wasn't in his best state.

He handed the plate to Keith, and sat by on his desk chair.

It was silent.

 _oh god this is silent_ Lance didn't like it, he didn't know what to say.

"Where have you been these past few days?"

Lance lookedat Keith, who was eating an apple.

"I've been staying at home."

"Wait, does your parents know about, you know?"

"I'm a werewolf? God no- I don't ever intend on letting my mom know."

"Then what how have you been not detected? I mean- in your hea- i mean  _state_ \- I would think she would've detected something.."

"Well, I've just been ignoring her, and I've been pretending to go to school."

Keith raised his eyebrows, he was impressed actually.

"How so?"

"I've just been walking to school, but only halfway. Then I'd turn around and walk back home. I get home before my mamá anyways so she doesn't detect anything when she comes from work."

"Oh.."

Keith felt bad, he walked like that everyday? While in heat? What was he thinking..

"Well...thank you for treating my wounds."

"...is that wolf going to come back?"

Keith looked at Lance in pain.

"Not for now, since your heat is about to be over. But they might come back for your next one."

Lance felt like crying, he couldn't handle this.

"H-how do I make him not come back?"

"By finding a mate- bond with someone. Or you can try to find a way to surpress your heat."

"I don't have any of those options available to me-" Lance looked at the floor in pain, he couldn't keep on skipping school.

"I'm sorry..."

Suddenly Lance had a question pop into his mind.

"How come you're not affected by my scent?"

Keith looked at Lance and blushed.

"I won't lie- being around you can make have- um-  _urges_ \- But I guess I can control myself better because I have a human life."

"What?"

"There are werewolves out there who completely live out their lives as one- but since I mostly live as a human I have better control of my pheromones and instincts? That's the most possible way I can explain that."

"Oh.. Well that's good to hear. So about that options thing... You said back in the forest I can only bond with a werwolf?"

"Yes."

"Well- if I just let that werewolf have me? We could negotiate something. Like he could have me for one time then we go our separate ways?"

Keith felt anger fill him.

"No." He said, eyes narrowed.

"That's not healthy for you." He continued

"Well- what am I supposed to do?"

"I- I'll protect you." Keith looked away in embarrassment. 

"W-what?"

"I mean- I put you in this mess, I'll pay for what I did."

"What about school? I can't continue to miss that."

"I'll help you, I swear."

"You will really do this?"

"Yes."

"..thank you." Lance smiled at Keith, which made him feel like he was punch in the heart, in a good way.

Lance heard a familiar noise outside.

_oh fuck the car._

Lance rushed over to his winfow and latched it open.

"Okay- I know your in pain but do you think you could crawl out this window and wait outside for 10 minutes so I can walk you home?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Friends

Keith waited outside, mostly in pain. He sat on the grass, trying not to be seen.

He looked to the forest, watching the light fade away the deeper you look into it.

_god i hope that wolf doesn't come back_

_he was a challenge to beat- thank god he ran away_

Keith looked at his arm, it was bandaged pretty good, thanks to Lance of course.

_how am i going to gaurd him in this condition.._

he sighed, looking up to the sky, it had gotten cloudy and grey, it might rain soon actually.

Keith swung his head when he heard a door creak. Thank God it was Lance.

"Hey, I told my mom that I was going to Hunk's house, so we should be good to go."

"Oh, cool. My house is only like a 13 minute walk from here I think."

 _"Nice_ \- Do- Do you need help getting up?"

"Yea, please."

Lance grab ahold of Keith's wrist and carefully pulled him up to his feet, making sure he wouldn't stumble.

 "You good?"

"Yes, lets just go."

<><><><><><><><><><>

They were walking down the street, keith was a bit ahead of Lance, leading the way to his home, Lance was really only there to make sure he wouldn't fall on his way there.

He stared at his feet while walking behind Keith.

_c'mon lance- say something. This is getting to awkward. Even if its been awkward before too._

_"_ So- when did you move here?"

"Not too long ago, I met you the first day i hot here."

"Oh.. Cool. Is there a specific reason?"

"Shiro's job keep forcing us to move, I think we will be staying here for a long while. This place make's Shiro's buisness trips a lot easier and faster."

"Sounds like a busy guy."

"Yea.."

"How was school?"

"Pretty good, the classes aren't that hard."

"Make any friends?"

"Nope."

_how does he say that so casually tf_

Lance stared at Keith, who was still walking.

No friends? Really?

"......Well, do you want to be friends?"

Keith stops and turns around to face Lance, who immediately halts in place.

"What?"

"I mean- if we're gonna be seeing eachother often, we might as well be?" Lance gives a soft smile, praying Keith would just say yes.

Keith returns a smile with his own.

"That would be nice."

Lance looked into Keith's face, it looked genuinely happy, or at least pleased.

"Well, while we're at it, lets start over-"

Lance puts out a hand for Keith to offer.

"I'm Lance McClain- What's your name?"

Keith laughed, and took Lance's hand to shake.

"I'm Keith Kogane, pleaure to meet you."

_Jesus christ did I just get this dude to laugh?_

Lance couldn't help but smile.

"Welp, lets hurry up. I don't want to get attacked by a big bad wolf."

Lance caught up to Keith's side, quickly making their way to Keith's house.

 

 


	15. Welcome?

After about 15 minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Keith's house. Lance observed it as they were walking up to it, and it was a pretty decent house. Way better than his at least. They got up to the step when Keith fumbled with some keys and put it into the lock, eventually opening the door.

"Uh-  welcome? I don't know just make yourself at home. Im gonna get a quick snack."

Keith walked over to the fridge, while Lance lookes arouns the house. Okay his house was a tad bit nicer.

 

Okay maybe a lot nicer than his.

He couldn't figure out how a house that looked decent outside looked amazing inside.

"Nice house man, its looks comfy."

"Thanks, I meam it's not mine but- "

"Haha yea.."

Keith was peeling an orange, he looked up to see Lance walking around the house.

"So, I think I have an plan for protecting you."

Lance turned his attention to Keith very quickly.

"Yea?"

"Maybe I could do patrols or something. At least within a mile of your house."

"That sounds reasonable. But when?"

"On weekends, and possibly on wednesday after school."

"Cool, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment- I'll just have to be on high gaurd..." 

Lance looked down at the floor, it wa nicely tiled. 

"Thank you..again..really.."

Keith lookes up from his orange and saw Lance, he looked genuinely grateful.

"Don't thank me yet-" he said with a smile, which quickly fell with his next phrase "This is going to be a hard challenge but- I'll try my best." 

Lance looked outside the window and saw it was getting dark.

"I should really head home- I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh sure- I'll meet you at your house at 5 pm"

"Alright!-" Lance walked over to the door and opened it "It's a date!" He said with a wink- But his cockiness quicky disappeared when he truly looked outside the door.

"Lance?"

Lance could the forest, it wasnt too far- he could even walk to it in under 5 minutes if he wanted to... 

He heard the circkets startibg to chirp and cars driving by with their lights on.

He closed the door.

"H-hey- Do you think it'll be alright if I stayed for the night? "

_oh right- the werewolf.._

Keith couldn't blame him-he would be scared too if someone had made the attempt to make him theirs.

"Yea, don't worry about it-You can call your mom and I'll set up a bed for you on the couch."

"Thanks."

Lance pulled out his phone- and texting his mom.

 **Lance** : Hey mamá

 **BestMom** : Lance? Why are you texting? And you'd better get home soon.

 **Lance** : Sorry- Hunk's cousins are sleeping and I didn't want to disturb.

 **BestMom** : Move to another room?

 **Lance:** I mean one of them is sleeping on me- we are watching a movie right now.

 **Bestmom:** Oh- Well you better get home soon.

 **Lance:** Abour that- could I stay the night? I was gonna just hang out with Hunk and we could do homework together.

 **BestMom:** Hmm...Only if you do the dishes when you get home

 **Lance:** Deal, Thank you mamá~

 **BeatMom:** Have fun, and don't forget. Dishes.

Lance sighed to himself, closing his phone.

_that went better than expected..._

Keith walked from his room with some blankets, laying then onto the couch.

"Here-You can set them up how you like it later."

"Thanks, again."

"No problem, I'm actually gonna head to bed- Today has been exhausting. Feel free to the fridge and the TV."

"Will do, goodnight!" 

" 'night."

Keith walked into his room and close the door.

_I hope he doesn't notice..._

Lance turnes off the lights and walked over to the couch and set up the blankets. After he got them how he liked it he sat down, grabbing the remote to the tv.

_huh- these smell....comforting?_

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Huh

Keith woke up in the middle in the night, he looked to his left to pick up his phone.

He turned it on- suddenly being blinded by the bright light. He immediately regretted that and quickly turned it off, he did catch a glimpse of the time though.

 _1:37 huh?_  

Keith walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen, trying his best to see through the dark. But then he noticed some shifting to the right of his eye.

_Lance.._

 

He forgot him, everythings almost. He definitally didn't forget his wounds. He put a finger on one of them, instantly feeling pain.

He hissed in pain, loud enough for lance to disturb Lance. He turned on the couch out of annoyance.

_should probably be quieter...._

Keith got his glass and quickly filled it, trying his best to stay quiet. He was on his way back, when he suddenly felt the urge yo look outside.

Keity turned his head to the windows, observing quietly. 

He didn't have a good feeling in his gut. And too be honest he wasny going to risk anything either.

He looked back on Lance, who seemed peaceful.

_better safe than sorry.._

Keith walked over to Lance, putting a hand on his shoulder and began gently shaking.

"Lance, hey-"

Lance groaned, and turned on his back to face keith. The moonlight from tge window lighting his face, his eyes shining in tiredness

"Wha- Keith? Whats going on?" Keith didn't really understand half that sentence since lance slurred majority of it.

"Get up, you're sleeping in my room."

Lance whined when Keith kept shaking him to get up.

"Dude let me sleep- im too tir-" With that Lance fell off the couch from trying to roll away, hitting the ground with a hard "oof" with his blanket. Keith couldn't help but smile to himself.

"C'mon, you can sleep on the bed- im gonna go make a pallet on the floor for myself." Keith went to his bedroom, leaving Lance on the floor.

_What am I doing here again?_

Lance got up with his blanket, and looked around the dark house. 

_oh yea.._

He tried his best to navigate through the houde to Keith's bedroom, who was about finished with his pallet.

"Why am i sleeping in here again?"

"I don't know, I just- safety, okay?"

"Mhm."

Lance tried to look around the room, it was kind of lit up from the window, not much though, he could only really decipher the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the floor?"

"Yea, it's okay. You are the guest after wall."

Lance plopped onto the bed, he wasn't even going to try and be humble right now, sleep is more important.

Keith plopped down on the floor, he could hear Lance already passed out and breathing softly.

_glad hes comfy._

Keith wrapped himself in his blanket, and went asleep, with a bit more assurance.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Keith woke up with a jolt, looking around on the floor. 

_Lance?_

He noticed the green coat was missing from where he orginally put it.

Keith groaned and rubbed his face

_that fool should've woken me up to take him home_

Keith got up and went out to the kicthen, noticing a piece of paper on the counter.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night! I think I can manage myself home- And also thanks for keeping my jacket safe~ Lance"

Keith smiled to himself

_he'll be alright_

 


End file.
